darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Dust Talk
Back to 2010 Logs Slipstream Nitrogear Starscream Ironburn Soundwave Shockwave Slipstream explored as much as she could of her new home, over the past cycle or so. Inevitably she peeks in to see if a certain seeker is still toiling over his dust project. Nitrogear is in the science facility, with a data pad in hand. He appears to be entering some data into the computers, when he notices Slipstream peek in. Nitrogear turns his head and greets the new Mech casually. "Greetings, Comrade. I am Nitrogear." Nitrogear then turns back and punches in a little bit more data, and marks his spot on the data pad in hand. Then, Nitrogear turns around to fully face Slipstream, and inquires, "You are, Comrade?" Slipstream would probably have a laugh if she knew Nitrogear thought she was a mech. Truly she would. Right now though she is crossing her arms over her chest and offering, "Slipstream. You another scientist?" she asks. Starscream re-enters the room and peers at Nitrogear. "Hard at work, then? Excellent," he says, "Tell me what progress you have made." "No, Comrade. I am no scientist. Comrade Starscream has me input this data from his experiments with that dust. All this is over my head, but I'm sure he will think of a good application for that dust." "No, Comrade. I am no scientist. Comrade Starscream has me input this data from his experiments with that dust. All this is over my head, but I'm sure he will think of a good application for that dust." Nitrogear replies to Slipstream. Seeing Starscream enter, Nitrogear replies to his inquiry, "I am nearly done with inputting this data pad into the computer for you, Comrade. It should only take a bit longer." Slipstream nods slowly to Nitrogear then glances over at Starscream as he comes in, "I thought another scientific mech was looking in on this dust.. goes by Shockwave as I recall. Shouldn’t you be working with him?" she asks, just curious. Starscream strokes his chin. Shockwave working on this. Hmmmm. He looks rather wary now. "Well, if Shockwave has taken an interest in this, perhaps a solution to how to best use this discovery will be made sooner." Slipstream :nods a bit to Starscream, "It would behoove you to seek another scientific mind's thoughts on the possibilities." Slipstream nods a bit to Starscream, "It would behoove you to seek another scientific mind's thoughts on the possibilities." Nitrogear sees that Slipstream and Starscream are talking, and won't interrupt. Nitrogear goes back to where he left off by inputting the rest of the Starscream's data from the data pad into the computer. Beep, beep.. ZOOOOOOOOOM! A Tetra jet flies through the corridors of Polyhex, and into the labs, where it promptly transforms into Ironburn, who skids to a halt again, and before quickly moving over towards a workstation, and taps a few buttons, before whewing, "Right on time! Any later and it might have exploded..." Slipstream steps off to the side just short of Ironburn's arrival. A quick glance over of the other and a little shake of her head. "Show off much?" is asked with a playful smirk. Ironburn points a finger indignantly at Slipstream, "Science does NOT show off! Not unless you're doing it on purpose, in which case yes it does... BUT! This is not showing off! My personal research has a tendency to overload things sometimes... Only -sometimes-!" Pointing again. "Besides, I still wanna have a look at that dust, and nobody's let me at it yet!" Slipstream hmphs softly to the pointing, "You flew from the entrance to here, and it's not showing off? Right..." she murmurs. Ironburn spins back to her workstation and tappity tappity, "That's because I was in a rush to get back! I've got five projects going on at once right now and half of them blow up on me if I don't get to them quick enough!" Starscream's still poking away at his experiment with the time-travel dust. He scans over the calculations and readouts and slowly pieces together what is necessary to get this dust to take him where (or when) he wants to go. A bit of tweaking still to be done yet... Slipstream steps back to where she was standing before, keeping her distance now she knows this particular scientist is given to projects that blow up. "If I may make a suggestion, try not having so many projects at once." Tact? Nope. Soundwave efficiently causes forward bipedal movement as he enters the Science facilities. He is currently inventorying the current level of Decepticon supplies. Now had this been any other unit walking into the science area and finding three other Decepticon units already in residence they may have been mildly surprised, Soundwave however knew not only the number but also the name designations and optimal performance levels of all the occupants "Greetings Units Starscream, Slipstream and Ironburn. This unit is running menial tasks" Ironburn actually looks up and says quickly, "I don't tell you how to gut an Autobot's systems, Slipstream, don't tell a scientist how to conduct her work..." She then turns back towards her workstation, and cackles, "MWAHAHA! I got the numbers right now! Now the explosions will be in MY CONTROL! MWAHAHA!" Starscream glances over at Ironburn. "Excellent," he says, "Now, I wonder what would happen if I took an explosive and sent it back in time..." The wheels start turning. Starscream acknowledges Soundwave with a nod and a perplexed look. "What unit is running menial tasks?" he wonders. Slipstream glances over to the blue one and nods, "Good cycle." is offered. Soundwave says, "An explosive sent through time would be rendered inert because of entropy effects. Calculated at 98.221 percent probability" Ironburn raises a hand, "I already thought about that! Send the explosive back through time on a timer! By the time it goes off, it'll already have happened! Let's try it! I'll be that explosion from my K-Project was because of this." Slipstream idly notes, "I still think it’s a bad idea." Ironburn says, "Nothing is a bad idea when it comes to science!"" Soundwave says, "An optimum solution would be to use a binary compound explosive and send that through time. As a binary compound it is already inert, but the device itself could be easily programmed to combine the compound after its voyage and then as Ironburn has suggested a timer can be employed" "Yes, admittedly so," Starscream murmurs. He listens to Soundwave's alternative plan and considers. "Interesting," he says, "Can you do it?" Slipstream shakes her head a bit, "Scientists." she mutters. Soundwave's optic band flashes rapid calculations as he remains silent for 2.4 clicks "Affirmative this unit can design and construct such a device using solid state materials and a binary explosive compound. This unit has not yet been briefed entirely on the temporal anomaly particles that you have designated "Time Travel Dust" to accurately calculate time and distance models for optimum placement" Soundwave then turns to look at Slipstream "Vocal pattern analysis indicates that your use of the word 'Scientists' denotes a negative response, calculating a 96.114 percent chance that a correct response would be: 'That’s not what your momma said...'." all said without even a hint of a smile. Ironburn folds her arms and grins, "Failure is always an option, let's not worry too much about the 'can we' and get onto the 'do it' part of the project!" Starscream sighs and begins to explain. "This dust we found on a crashed satellite is capable of altering time," he says, "In some circumstances, it can go forward, and in others, back into the past. I'm not certain entirely what's making this possible, but I've been investigating it constantly for the past few days. Slipstream says nothing in reply to that baited attempted to get a reaction. "Have fun." And yes that was said with a slightly surly, sarcastic, and well even bitchy tone. She turns and heads out the door to leave you scientists to your mental grind. Soundwave says, "Have you tried external stimulus on the particles?" Soundwave says, "It is quite possible a positive ionic charge may send the dust forward and a negative ionic charge would sent it in reverse" Starscream nods, "I've seen chemical reactions that would seem to bear that out," he says to Soundwave. Ironburn says, "So what're we waiting for?"" Soundwave says, "If our hypothesis is correct I suggest taking a small amount of the particles and placing then in an inert plastic shell, then bombarding them with a .005 cycle charge of positive ions. My calculations would suggest a greater charge would send the particles farther into the future" Shockwave walks in, taking in where each individual is placed and what they are currently doing. He states in that emotionless tone of his, "Soundwave. Starscream." then a pause as his single optic looks upon Ironburn, "I have explored the possibilities of the dust at length for the past few cycles. It appears that none of you have been idle working on the same." "Indeed, I have been working almost around the cycle to unlock the secrets of the dust," Starscream says, "Soundwave has offered some very insightful theories, as well. What do you make of it." Soundwave quietly runs calculations, he is running concurrent data sets on the time particles, another set on the binary explosive compound, another set on temporal calculations and nth dimensional geometry, and a final set working on the spare parts inventory. He does not want to interrupt Shockwave by saying anything however. Ironburn quickly pipes in towards Shockwave, "Ironburn." The bot probably already knows who she is, but it always helps to remind. "We're going to test a few of those theories soon too." Shockwave states, "Based on your preliminary work Starscream, I can unquestionably state that time travel is possible. However, I will need to know if all the dust has been collected in order to calculate how many trips we could get out of a time travel device. Then there is discussing the possibilities of where to go, what or whom to send." Starscream ponders. "There may have been more dust at the initial crash site, though I thought we got it all," he says. "As it was, there is quite a substantial amount here." Soundwave says, "Calculations regarding amount of dust needed, and amount of power needed to attempt time travel, as well as power consumption rates. This unit calculates that the farther forward or back in time an object is attempted to be sent, that the power consumption rates would raise on a exponential scale." Shockwave inclines his head slightly, optic flaring a bit, a glance given to Soundwave, "I did the same calculations, Soundwave. As I stated before, we just discuss the whereas we build the device." Ironburn has connected. Soundwave says, "The device cannot be designed or built without the qualifications stated before. If the device needs to be sent into the far past or far future then it will need to be designed with a larger power source and made of sturdier components." Shockwave says, "I doubt that Megatron would care about design, what he will care about is results. Discussing the where and when is as important as design and building of the device as well as how much power it will take to utilize it." Soundwave says, "This unit disagrees. This unit will not design any device without first knowing what needs to be designed, the amount of dust needed, the amount of power needed, the time coordinates, and the space coordinated" Shockwave's optics blazes a moment, "Your argument is illogical. It is already understood that the device will assist in time travel. You already stated you made calculations, as have I. We can collaborate on this data and work together on a design." Soundwave says, "Negative, this unit does not solicit your input" Ironburn suddenly raises a hand, "I'll do it!" "Well that's wonderful," Starscream says, "Now, I do believe our energon rations are short. We're going to need more in order to power such a device." Shockwave is, unfortunately, outranked by Soundwave. "I will send you my notes and calculations, and leave the work in your capable hands, Soundwave." Starscream is happy to leave all the work to Soundwave now. He's got bigger fish to fry. Like Autobots that get in the way of his energon gatherings!" Soundwave turns to look at Ironburn, "The final design for any device will be completed by me. However it would be deemed prudent for you to continue in your projects and experiments regarding the dust. The sooner we have all prevalent data the sooner we can correctly ascertain how to best use these particles. Commander Shockwave, attune your logic processors to consider all possible avenues for time travel, consider devices, vehicles and troop movements. Also consider the possibility of creating more of this dust in greater quantities" Shockwave intones, "I have already attended to all those possibilities, Soundwave. I will send you the copy once I return to my private lab." Shockwave overachiever! As logic dictates, Soundwave makes no acknowledgment of Shockwave's statement. Soundwave knows that since Shockwave is another creature under the dictates of pure logic that any form of compliment is really unnecessary Starscream looks down at both of them. Figuratively. "Make sure you send all copies to me and Megatron," he says. Soundwave says, "Affirmative" Shockwave says, "Acknowledged, Starscream." Category:Logs Category:2010 Logs Category:Slipstream's Logs Category:Nitrogear's Logs Category:Starscream's Logs Category:Ironburn's Logs Category:Soundwave's Logs Category:Shockwave's Logs Category:Time Warp TP